1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to creating and storing user profiles based on content consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content hosting services generally attempt to present content that is generally of interest to its users. Some content hosting services allow users to create user profiles that indicate demographic information (e.g., gender, age), as well as areas of interests or content topics. The content hosting service then attempts to use such profiles to select content to provide to the users. However, the users may not be able to articulate all their interests while populating their profile. Additionally, users' interests typically change over time and the users may not update their profiles to reflect these changes.